Obessions
by PainterLady
Summary: Crona the unsure and shy girl, daughter of the cold snake witch Medusa, unknowingly captures the eye of Death the Kid, and he soon finds himself wondering which of his obsessions are his top priority...


Heres a little drabble of my favorite couple ever. I may continue if y'all like it. Hope you like it! :3

Kid Pov

I just couldn't stop staring at her. She looked simply amazing. She was the epitome of symmetrical perfection. Ever since Maka took h er to get a symmetrical, (and pretty) haircut she was so interesting. I suppose that her hair was the only thing holding me back from seeing her true symmetrical-ness. I felt like a pervert, ogling her from across the room like this but I couldn't help it.

I loved the way her body melted into her powder blue floor length dress, matching her ever changing eyes perfectly. It was surprising to see so much of her bare skin, seeing as the dress was strapless showing off her long neck and vulnerable shoulders. She seemed to be very uncomfortable, touching her shoulders every now and then, glancing over at Maka, with that troubled look she always seemed to carry.

I assumed that the two of them couldn't find a more modest dress, a high necked one like Crona would have liked. Although I really liked seeing her this way, I liked her being comfortable even more. My eyes traveled down to her waist which was adorned with a decorative belt, then down to her lovely hips. She was quite full in that area, making up for her quite small breasts, which I didnt care about the size anyway.

"Are you going to sit there all night staring, or make a move already?" Soul said, slightly annoyed.

I had forgotten that Soul was even standing beside me because I was busy (being a pervert.) I blushed ashamed, upon acting so ungentlemanly. I guess I hadn't hid my unhealthy obsession with the girl well enough, and Soul noticed.

"Make a move?" I cleared my throat, nervously.

"Yeah im gettin sick of all this man. Go over there and get some." He said with a grin, pushing me in her direction.

I stumbled over there, gaining Maka and Crona's attention. "Hey Kid!" Maka said with a friendly smile. Her sandy curled pigtails bouncing as she turned her head towards me.

"Hey Kid." I heard Crona say quietly as I looked at her.

I smiled, and turned to Maka again.

"You mind if I borrow her for a bit?" I asked.

"I think she could use some loosening up, shes been more awkward than normal all night." Maka said frowning slightly. "And I want her to have fun. Please dont do anything to scare her." Her eyes narrowed, as she said dangerously walking away. "Or else."

"I promise I'll take care of her."

I then took Crona's hand into mine, startling her somewhat while leading her away near the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"I-I don't r-really k-know how to dance…" She stuttered out, turning her face away.

"Oh, its easy. I could teach you right now."

"Now i'll put my hand here, If I may?" My hand hovered above her waist, waiting for her shy nod of permission.

"And you, put your hand on my shoulder, while I take your other hand."

"Now we have the proper form, next is the actual dancing part. Just follow my lead." I said. I noticed how worried she seemed so I reassured her, "You'll do fine, I promise."

"O-Okay." she said nervously, looking down at her feet as we began to move.

After a while of her looking at her stumbling around, and hearing mumbles of sorry for stepping on my feet I took matters into my own hands.

"Here. Look at me." I tilted her face towards mine, causing her plump lips to part in surprise.

"Focus on the person your dancing with, and don't be nervous my dear."

She had a confused look on her face as I stared her in the eyes, which grew into a blush as I didn't stop gazing at her.

Crona POV

I wish he would stop making me feel so...weird. My face was so hot, and my heart wouldn't stop beating, because of him. I was already embarrassed because of this stupid dress I didn't know how to deal with, and I especially don't know how to deal with his golden eyes staring me down. I felt almost naked.

He was right though, when I tried focusing on him, rather than my feet, and I floated along on the dance-floor. His hand never left my hip, and I felt the heat from it radiate, and seep into my body. I felt so many things at once, and it was all so new. His smell...his eyes..his warmth.

I could almost fall asleep, I thought closing my eyes slowly.

I wondered if this was the same threatening person who had fought me on the ghost ship. I could only remember bits and pieces of that fight, seeing as Lady Medusa had one of her snakes controlling my body and Ragnarock did most of the work while I flailed around with him in my madness ridden grasp.

I was confused, since Kid now was being gentle with me. Wasn't I the enemy? On side with the Witches?

He had already made known his distaste for me…

I felt a pressure against my lips suddenly and my eyes fluttered open.

I jerked away, gasping. My eyes were wide as I looked at the reaper boy, who immediately apologized to me, bowing and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Crona!" Maka called, smiling at me and then upon seeing Kid was gone asked, "Where'd Kid go? I saw you two dancing a minute ago…"

I just shook my head, because I had no idea.


End file.
